


Visions Are Seldom All They Seem

by lilpocketninja



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Futurefic, Porn Battle, True Love's Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-27
Updated: 2013-01-27
Packaged: 2017-11-27 02:24:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/657020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilpocketninja/pseuds/lilpocketninja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone else wakes Sleeping Beauty from her second enchanted sleep, and Mulan wonders if True Loves can change.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Visions Are Seldom All They Seem

**Author's Note:**

> As well as having a different title, this story has been cleaned up and edited from what was posted over at Porn Battle as 'Wide Awake.' Enjoy!

True Loves didn’t _change_ , Mulan thought desperately. That knowledge was what kept her loyal and chaste at Phillip’s side. Later, it kept her apart from Aurora even on the cold traveling nights when they should have slept close. And of course True Love was the only kind worth having. 

Only – True Love wasn’t getting Phillip and Aurora anywhere this time. The princess, beautiful and distant as ever, lay on a stone slab surrounded by flowers and friends. Phillip, Aurora’s Love, stood over her with an expression so dark that Mulan fought the urge to take a step back.

Phillip had kissed her with the same tenderness that woke her first. 

Aurora had remained silent and still as the grave.

No one spoke. Snow White put a gentle hand on Phillip’s arm, but he shrugged her off and ignored any further attempts at comfort from his friends. Mulan did not try; since the return from the world without magic, the relationship between them had been strained. She did not think he would appreciate it.

“Perhaps _you_ should try,” Phillip said. Mulan couldn’t ignore the bitterness in his voice. It hurt to hear, when she had loved him for so long, but she couldn’t ignore what he said either. If there was a chance that anything could save Aurora from her torment then Mulan would seize it. 

“Perhaps,” she said, but kept her place at the foot of Aurora’s pedestal. Eventually, with a final look at Aurora that twisted Mulan’s heart, Phillip left the two of them alone.

Mulan didn’t move immediately, even when she was sure he had truly gone. Instead, she took the opportunity to study Aurora: hair that glittered in the filtered sunlight from the window, delicate hands clasped over perfect breasts, a beautiful face marred by an expression of unconscious fear. Alone with her princess, Mulan allowed herself to want. The force of it made her knees weak.

She walked around to Aurora’s side. Lingering there, her hands braced on the lip of the pedestal, fingers just brushing the edges of Aurora’s arms, she hesitated. The outcome of this kiss could change things forever. If Aurora slept then Mulan would finally be able to crush her longing beneath the undisputable facts, and if Aurora woke – well, Mulan did not dare think about what would happen then. 

When she could no longer put it off, Mulan leaned over. Her lips were dry and chapped, but Aurora’s were soft against them. Without either of them moving Mulan could appreciate the puff of Aurora’s breath against her cheek and the warmth of Aurora’s mouth on hers. She lingered there with their lips pressed together, more touch than kiss, until she needed to escape. 

When their lips parted the magic pulsed, knocking back Mulan’s hair and sending several flowers soaring through the room and out the window. Aurora drew a shaky breath and opened her eyes. They lit on Mulan and Aurora frowned.

That was not the reaction Mulan had hoped for. She stepped back and gripped the pommel of her sword as the silence between them stretched.

“Where’s Phillip?” 

“He –“ Mulan stopped to consider her lie. “It didn’t work right away this time. Something to do with the type of curse.”

Aurora didn’t look disappointed, Mulan told herself. She was being ridiculous. Except that the kiss had worked, which meant… something.

Could True Love be one-sided?

\--

If Phillip realized her lie, he didn’t say. Instead he pulled Aurora into a kiss that lasted too long for decency, in Mulan’s opinion, before the two of them were swept up in the duties off their offices and the plans for their wedding as though the second curse had never interrupted them. 

It was another three days before Mulan saw Aurora alone. They hadn’t been avoiding one another, precisely, but Aurora had her restored kingdom to manage and Mulan had a new army to organize. Mulan was grateful for the work. It kept her mind off things, gave her something fulfilling to focus on. This was something she could do well. It kept her from dreaming of what she couldn’t have.

They finally crossed paths on the battlements. Away from her own kingdom and swept up in the claustrophobic world of the royals, Mulan often needed to escape. The castle’s walls provided the perfect mixture of cool air and quiet. When she climbed up that night the moon had long since risen. An hour passed, or more, before another soul joined her at the spot overlooking the outer gardens. 

The air was cold enough that Aurora wore her thick fur cloak. Mulan didn’t recognize her in it, not until she turned and took Mulan’s hand.

“Mulan! Look.” Aurora pointed upward with her free hand and Mulan tilted her head back to watch the storm of falling stars over the castle. It lit both their faces brighter than the feeble lantern Aurora carried. 

“Make a wish,” Aurora said, and then kissed her. This time it lasted only seconds, just long enough for Mulan to feel the heat and softness of Aurora’s mouth again before shoving her away.

“What are you doing?” Mulan demanded even as she scrambled back. 

“Making a wish.” Aurora said it like it was the most innocent thing in the world. 

“Make a different one.”

\--

It took Aurora four more days to find Mulan again, a full week since the kiss that broke the curse. This time Mulan was in the armory, checking that they had adequate supplies should they become necessary. While Snow and Charming’s happy new world seemed peaceful, Mulan doubted it would stay that way long.

“What is it, Princess?” Mulan asked when she noticed Aurora standing in the doorframe. Aurora was wearing a thin blue gown that dipped low in the front and hugged tight at the hips, but she kept her gaze on Aurora’s face. “Did you need something?”

“You lied about the kiss. About Phillip.” There were tears hanging in the corners of Aurora’s eyes and Mulan turned away so that she didn’t try to dry them with her thumbs. “About what really happened. Why?”

“It makes things complicated.” Mulan twisted her hands in a polishing rag to keep them under control. “He’s your True Love, and you have a kingdom to rule together.” 

“He’s not!” Mulan looked over her shoulder in surprise at the force of Aurora’s reaction. “He’s not my true love. And we deserve better than that. All three of us.” 

“I …” Mulan had nothing to say. She wanted Aurora, she wanted True Love and Happily Ever After and all those things that only seemed to happen to other people. She wanted it but couldn’t believe in it. 

“You gave me back my heart. How could I not love you?” When Aurora’s hand touched the skin at the back of Mulan’s neck, Mulan found that she couldn’t argue. Aurora’s hand stayed there for a moment, a firm press of warmth, but then moved to the buckle at Mulan’s throat. It was purposefully simple, designed for Mulan to remove her armor on her own, and it took Aurora no time at all before the heavy leather was dropping to the floor. “I’ve wanted to show you for a long time.”

Aurora hooked her chin over Mulan’s shoulder as she spoke. Her arms wrapped under Mulan’s and circled around to push aside the silk of Mulan’s under-tunic. Mulan’s heart felt as though it might explode or leave her chest with no magic assistance at all, and she had to brace her hands on the table to keep from falling down. The space between her thighs ached with want and her face burned. Aurora brushed a kiss against the edge of her jaw and squeezed each of her breasts. 

Mulan cried out and bucked her hips back against Aurora’s. Aurora laughed and squeezed tighter for just a moment before she let go completely, leaving Mulan bereft of her touch until her hands slipped down Mulan’s wet trousers. 

Mulan tilted her face away from Aurora’s. It felt like too much, and it had been a long time since Mulan had touched herself this way. No other woman ever had, though there had been those willing before they found out her secret. None of them mattered like Aurora, anyway.

“It’s okay,” Aurora whispered, the anger gone from her tone. Mulan surged against her hand and whimpered again when Aurora’s thumb pressed back to meet her clit. Aurora rubbed in punishing circles, uncaring of Mulan’s sensitivity or the wetness leaking between her legs. “It’s okay to want, Mulan.” 

Mulan sobbed and fell back into Aurora with the force of her orgasm. Aurora laughed and pushed Mulan’s hair out of her face with damp fingers. The two of them eased down to the ground with Mulan half on top of Aurora. She shifted to try and get away, but Aurora just gripped her tighter and put a kiss on the top of her head. 

“It’s okay. I love you.”


End file.
